


Inside the Head of: Benny

by thexwalrus



Series: Inside the Head of: [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x09, Gen, citizen fang, spoilers for 8x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexwalrus/pseuds/thexwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of what was going on in Benny's head during the diner scene in 8x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Head of: Benny

_“Tell her about the monster that you are!”_

He pauses. Fights the tears. Collects himself and turns back to the man about to tear everything down.

 _“What do you want?”_ His voice is tired, weary; his eyes are dead. He knows that in order to keep what matters, he’ll have to give up everything. In order to keep what he loves, he’ll have to give up the only thing he has.

 _“Isn’t it obvious?”_ the crazy man asks. _“I want your head on a stake.”_ He’s holding a bigger blade, now, and it shines menacingly in the moonlight. She’s still bound to a chair, still completely under his mercy. She’s gasping, now, and he can’t look at her for long. He knows what he has to do. He nods a little and keeps his eyes on the floor, the mantra of “don’t look at her don’t look at her don’t look at her” going through his head but he can’t help it – before he walks to his death, he looks. His great-granddaughter’s face is streaked with tears and her eyes are filled with confusion. Why explain when he can’t? Nothing would make sense to her, and even if it did, she would look at him in a different way; she wouldn’t want to see him again.

He lays his head on the counter and stares into the distance, knowing that this is it; this is the end of the line for him, but his great-granddaughter will live on, not really sure what he is or who he is or what happened. She’ll remember the murder of a friendly drifter who’d wormed his way into her life and the life of the customers at their little gumbo shack.

He hears her little gasp of _“oh no,”_ her voice trembling with tears he didn’t want to see. She says it again louder, and he tries to block it out. He would be greeting death again to keep her alive. She sobs. He whispers out a faint _“I’m sorry”_ and his eyes fill with tears again, but this time he can’t fight them.

 _“Well, I hope they’re savin’ a special place for you wherever it is you come from,”_ the crazy man spits out.

She screams _“no”_ and he closes his eyes, waiting for the blade to come down.

_I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm gonna try and continue doing this for random characters/series whenever the urge strikes. It's a good exercise for writer's block.


End file.
